(A Poem by Shima Renzou)
by LilithKills
Summary: Poems by Shima Renzou; submitted to The Daily Verse. (A part of The Daily Verse Universe.)
1. (A Poem by Shima Renzou)

**(A poem by Shima Renzou)**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

I walk while strumming my fingers through the fence

As I do, I hum to myself.

X

X

TA - KE - ZO - U - would

TA - KE - ZO - U - would

X

X

I am the middle son.

X

X

The eldest son is the pinnacle.

The one we all should imitate.

Our saviour.

X

X

The second eldest son is the imitator.

A cheap watered down version of the eldest.

A sanctimonious facade.

X

X

The third son is the spoiled one:

will most likely never inherit the throne.

free of responsibility.

free to pursue his every wanton desire.

free.

the lauded one.

X

X

The middle son is mediocre.

second to the to third,

worlds apart from the first,

the disappointment.

X

X

The first daughter is the reigning princess.

the lovestruck doll.

we fight for her attention,

she gazes right past us.

the adored one.

X

X

the last son is new to the world.

too young to walk,

too innocent to blame.

the cooed one.

X

X

TA - KE - ZO - U - would

TA - KE - ZO - U - would

X

X

The Heir

is the one to whom everything falls.

the guide to the future.

the one to wield the ancient power.

in their veins rushes forth

the blood of the father,

the hope for the future.

X

X

The heir is the bearer of burden.

X

X

The sacrificial lamb.

X

X

I am the heir.

X

X

TA - KE - ZO - U - would

TA - KE - ZO - U - would

X

X

X

but I won't.

X

X

X

X

X

* * *

Konekomaru: Shima-san should your really be submitting something like this to the school paper

Renzou: of course! I actually worked hard on this, besides the ladies love a poet~~~

Renzou *winks at Izumo*

Izumo *looks away annoyed*

Konekomaru: Shima-san you left out Jun and Gozou. Also what baby are you talking about? Do you mean Kensuke?

Renzou: Jun and - Ahhh. Konekomaru, I have so many siblings. I can't be expected to remember them all!

* * *

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

* * *

 **CHAPTER NOTES:**

Hey! Nice to run into you guys again! I hope you liked the poem. Renzou's got a passion for verse and other things. You'll find out what if you read the next chapter.

To be clear, yes, this is a repost of a story I deleted before. I re-edited it and re-posted it. I also finally settled on a format I like for these poems, well Renzou's poem format is unique to him just like Yukio's format is to him.

Also, this is set in **The Daily Verse Universe** , which I am in the process of editing and re-posting. These poems aren't just one-offs. _They do play significant parts in their respective stories, so if you follow my writing I would keep these in mind._

Thanks for reading! I hope you have a lovely day!

3333333333


	2. (Love Blossoms by Shima Renzou)

**(Love Blossoms by Shima Renzou)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Plum blossoms fall from the sky.

They land gently on your milky white thighs.

My days spent preoccupied with thoughts

of the gap between your knee socks and maroon skirt.

I drift away staring at the sky.

x

x

I wonder when our love will bloom.

x

x

Perhaps if I brought all the petals one by one to you.

I would pick them from the temple.

I would pick them from the shrine.

I would pick them from the darkest room.

I would even pick them from that all white room.

x

x

Do you remember that all white room?

I do.

I know you do too.

The price for that room will be for me to be forever in servitude to you.

x

x

I wonder when our love will bloom.

x

x

I close my eyes and block out the clouds that threaten to keep me from you.

I see you.

I see you as the holy women.

I see you as the angry one.

I see you with a doll in your hand.

I saw you with tears in your eyes.

x

x

I reach my hands out towards the sky.

I see you clearly.

You're underneath me.

My legs in between yours.

I pick the plum blossoms from your eyes.

I let you see me.

x

x

I pick the blossoms from your twin tied hair.

I pick the blossoms from your dotted brows.

I pick the blossoms from your flowing chest.

I pick the blossoms from that teasing gap.

x

x

I let my hands slide up your thighs.

I let your hands slide up my throat.

I could kill you

and you could kill me.

x

x

My love, but how sweet death can be!

x

x

I wonder when our love will bloom.

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

Early in the morning, on top a roof, sits Shima Renzou. He sits quietly. He sits still. His eyes trained on a small girl running around a spacious garden. She runs around cheerfully with joy in her eyes, happily humming as she waters her plants. From his point of view, she seems very very happy and it makes him frown.

Then after he does so, he hears the girl's mother coming into the garden. He retreats farther back onto the roof, so as to keep out of sight. They can't see him, but he can see them. He sees the young girl put down her watering can and run to hug her mother's leg. Her smile has grown and Shima's frown has deepened.

They disappear into the house and Shima hops down from the roof. He walks casually out past the front gate. It reads Takara.

* * *

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**


	3. (To Shima Renzou: Acceptance Letter)

**The Daily Verse.**

Student Life Building Room 1104, True Cross Academy. Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

Dear Shima Renzou:

We are pleased to accept the following work by you for publication in _The Daily Verse_ (Fall 2018): "(A Poem by Shima Renzou)"

Upon publication (later in the month or early next month) of your work, you will receive a letter of confirmation of publication and a small grant of $ 50 dollars, to be used towards your school needs. You will also receive a copy of the paper in which your poem was published. Please keep us advised of any change in address.

 _The Daily Verse_ is funded by the True Cross Academy, but also relies on upon subscriber's support. We would appreciate your subscription if you are not yet on our list.

Please send us a short bio blurb for our contributors' notes as soon as possible.

An exceptionally fine story; we are glad to have it.

.

.

.

Very sincerely yours,

Ikeda Rio, Editor of literary works.

.

.

.

( Shima Renzou. True Cross Academy Boy's dormitory Room 1115, True Cross Academy, Tokyo, Japan.)


	4. (To Shima Renzou: Rejection Letter)

**The Daily Verse.**

Student Life Building Room 1104, True Cross Academy. Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

We regret to inform you that we are unable to use the enclosed material: "Love Blossoms by Shima Renzou)"

.

.

.

The Editors

Ikeda Mio, Editor-in-Chief/ Lead Reporter

Mizuko Hibiki, Editor

Ikeda Rio, Editor of Literary Works

.

.

( Shima Renzou. True Cross Academy Boy's Dormitory Room 1115, True Cross Academy. Tokyo, Japan.)


End file.
